


An Idiot’s Drabbles

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: An Idiot in Love [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: A few drabbles about the stuff that happens in the background of 'An Idiot in Love'.





	An Idiot’s Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble series about the little things that happen off-screen during the main story of 'An Idiot in Love' and didn't make the final cut, because they were just too distracting from the main story or would've made the chapters too long. ~~And I was bored during shopping with my parents and wrote the first drabble on my mobile~~
> 
> It could happen that some drabbles will be placed in the middle of the series so that they stay in the order of the chapters of the main story, but I will mark the chapter title with the word "New" in that case so that you all can find it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi wonders one night what the new nicknames mean that Gundham started giving him after they began dating.
> 
> (Plays during chapter 15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually managed to write something resembling a drabble for the first time!

Kazuichi was lying in his bed after spending the day with Gundham. Even after dating the alpha for two weeks now, he could still hardly believe that they were now actually a couple. It sounded too good to be true. Yet it was reality.

He could now go and do things like kiss the other whenever he wanted, a thing the omega learned that he really enjoyed doing. Like really enjoyed. He never would’ve guessed how soft the other’s lips were. Weren’t it supposed to be the omegas who had the soft lips?

 

While smiling at the memories he had of that day where he and Gundham spend at lot of it kissing each other, he remembered that Gundham had called him some new nickname that day. He had called Kazuichi ‘My consort’. Kazuichi had never heard that word before, yet it did make him blush due to the loving way Gundham had said it.

“Consort.” Kazuichi repeated the word, “What does it even mean?” he then pondered. It wasn’t like the usual nicknames that Gundham used for other people, including Kazuichi, were it was just some characteristic that the occult lover formed into a nickname, like Sharp Toothed One or the like.

Now that Kazuichi thought about it, he wanted to know the meaning. He did prefer knowing what others called him, especially his own boyfriend.

 

Sitting himself up, he grabbed his laptop and placed it onto his lab, before typing in the word into the search engine. Thankfully Google was able to understand what he meant, since he also had no idea how to even write that word. He didn’t even know which language it was, besides from not Japanese.

After a few seconds answers popped up on the screen and Kazuichi read the first answer given to him. “Consort. A wife or husband, especially of a ruler.”

When he reached the end of the given definition, Kazuichi’s whole face was burning up and he hid behind his hands. He never would’ve guessed that his shy boyfriend, who couldn’t even hold the omega’s hand when others could see it, would openly call him something like his spouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also did a little Chibi out of boredom of Kazuichi during this drabble  
> If you want to see it, you can find it [here](https://crazynekochan.tumblr.com/post/177099771657/a-little-chibi-i-did-for-my-short-an-idiot-in)


End file.
